Roomates
by crematosis
Summary: L has noticed that Light is acting a little weird around him. Using his smarts, L realizes that his evil brother B must be the cause...which leads to an unfortunate showdown. Features B from Another Note and a really bizzare love triangle.


Most of the time, L hated having a roommate

A/N: Hi, all! I've been buying a lot of yaoi mangas lately and they're really awesome inspiration. Most of the idea for this comes from After I Win. It's pretty awesome…I've also been reading Another Note and I just adore B! He's so awesome. But those two things combined make for really weird fanfiction. Light's a wuss, L's violent, and B is too sexy for his shirt. Wow…weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own B, L, or Light…and most of the plot was kinda based on After I Win so I can only claim credit for modifying it a bit.

Most of the time, L hated having a roommate. Roommates were irritating. He liked peace and quiet to study and research. With a roommate, that was out of the question. Thy always disturbed his quiet time, picking apart his social life or lack thereof, whining about how hard their homework was, or trying to get L to reveal his real name. L was just an initial and they all wanted to know what it stood for. But L liked the anonymity of being just an initial. He liked being left alone.

The only roommate he had thus far been able to tolerate was Light Yagami. Light was brighter than most of the other students he had been forced to room with. Consequently, they had engaging conversations about physics, calculus, and philosophy. All the other students seemed to care about was partying and L had no desire to drink alcohol. Although Light did leave the dorm room to go out on occasional dates, he never returned loud and intoxicated. L liked that.

What L didn't like was how Light, leader of the student body and possible class valedictorian, had suddenly gotten incredibly jumpy. Light was usually confident and opinionated. When L's laptop kept him awake, Light usually let him know. But now Light seemed afraid to say anything. And Light also seemed afraid to disagree with him, which really irritated him. How could they have a good discussion if Light wouldn't argue with him?

L tried to think. What had recently happened to Light that could have scared him this badly? Light didn't scare easily so it had to be something incredibly drastic. Let's see...what had Light done in the past few days?

L typed up a list of Light's daily routine on the computer and analyzed the routine for possible changes in the last few days. No, Light had kept a pretty normal schedule. He had gone running before breakfast, ate one of those icky granola bars that L thought tasted like cardboard, and then went off to his early morning class. After class, Light had gone to the bookstore and…oh.

L sighed and ground his teeth together. Of course. That's where B worked. L stuck out his tongue. Stupid B. No, smart B. Very smart and very psychotic B. L remembered B telling him that he had just been hired at the bookstore. Light visited the bookstore almost every day. The man really was obsessed with school supplies. But…if anyone had done anything to Light, it would have to be B. Only B was scary enough to disturb Light.

So L grumbled to himself as he headed down the hall to B's dorm room.

B barely glanced up from his book as L barged in. "Ah, what a delightful surprise, brother. It's been too long since you paid your little brother a visit. Aren't you supposed to be looking after me and making sure I stay out of trouble? After all, I'm the young-"

"What did you do to Light-kun?" L demanded.

B looked amused. He set the book to the side and rose from the couch. "What's Light to you?"

"My roommate," L said pointedly.

"So? What do you care what happens to him? I thought you weren't one for relationships."

L frowned slightly. "There is no relationship. We just share a room."

"Then why so much concern?" B purred.

L's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you have done to Light Yagami has made it so that he has become a major distraction to me. How can I concentrate on my studies when he's constantly twitching? He wakes up every night in a cold sweat, screaming. How am I supposed to sleep when my roommate is so paranoid?"

B smirked. "Come now, L. You don't sleep much anyways."

"Even I need an hour or so a week. I'm not sleeping very well and neither is Light-kun. It's so bothersome. I looked forwards to discussing matters with him. He's an excellent debater."

B smiled and padded into the tiny kitchenette. He pulled a jar of raspberry jam out of the fridge and dipped a finger in it. "Yes, Light Yagami is quite a bright student. He's also very handsome. Even you realize that, don't you?"

L's eyes widened. "Is that what you told him?"

B snickered and shook his head. "No, of course not. I told him I would show him all the things you wanted to do to him, but couldn't work up the courage to-"

L punched B right in the jaw. "That's low…even for you."

B brought a hand up to his mouth and felt for blood. He glared at L. "Oh yeah? I thought you didn't have any feelings for him? Why are you so upset?"

"Do you have any notion of decency? I have to share a room with him and he's afraid I'll do something to him…something you told him I would do. Why would you do that?"

B smiled. "I was bored."

L shoved B hard, knocking him to the ground. He jumped on top of him and pinned B down. "Why do I have to keep making sure you stay out of trouble?"

"Isn't that what big brothers do?" B asked cheerfully. "But…now you've got me trapped. Planning on having your way with your poor little brother?"

"I don't want to hear that again, understood?" L asked, grasping B's shirt collar.

"Hey, I heard shouting and is everything o-whoa!" Light stood in the open doorway, his jaw dropped open as he surveyed L pinning B to the ground.

L glanced up. "Light-kun…"

"My brother is molesting me," B whined.

"You'd only be asking for it,' L growled.

"B-brother?" Light spluttered.

B smiled. "Of course. Notice the superb family resemblance? Dark silky hair, alluring eyes, sizable-ow! My nose!"

"That's enough," L said warningly. He got to his feet.

B rocked into a sitting position, rubbing at his wounded nose. "That was uncalled for. It's not like you to get so…violent. Isn't that my modus operandi?"

L shrugged. "What can I say? You bring out the worst in me. Now, if I hear you about you trying to fill Light's head with nonsense again, I'll be back."

"Yeah, yeah,' B muttered darkly. He placed a hand on L's shoulder and leaned in slightly to whisper in L's ear. He gave Light a sidelong mischievous glance.

Light paled and quickly backed out the door, running all the way back to his own dorm room.

"Do you really like that kid?" B whined. "He's so skittish."

"That's because you convinced him that I was a rapist."

"But you do have a soft spot for him, don't you? Or else…you wouldn't be coming to his rescue, right?'

L sighed. "Do me a favor, B. If you really want to make my life hell, don't go after my roommates."

'Who, me?" B feigned innocence.

L shook his head sadly. "I don't get you, B. You're never happy unless you're causing me trouble. It's not Light-kun's fault that he was assigned a room with me."

"Aw, don't blame me. I'm just helping you out. You managed to kick all your other roommates out on your own, but you needed your bother's help for this one. He's a little too good."

L sighed. "I'll tell you again, B. I am not going to be your roommate."

B pouted. "That's no fun." He sighed. "But I guess if I can't have you…I should wish the best of luck to Light."

"We're brothers, you moron."

"Brothers by adoption. So, I'm not really related to you, even though we look like twins."

"The answer is still no, B."

B sighed. "Okay, go home to your wimpy little boyfriend. But remember, I'll always be here, screwing with his head." B chuckled.


End file.
